Tonight's the night
by PinkFairy23
Summary: Phryne decides its time to take things to a new level
1. Chapter 1

It had become too much for her, she really couldn't take it much longer. She had decided that tonight she would seduce him, never in her life had she wanted anyone more. And never in her life had she had more trouble getting it.

He drove her wild. Over the past month all she could think about was him, him in her bed, her bath, her parlour, in her.

Up until this point she had tried, but tonight was going to be different. She had Mr Butler arrange a special dinner for just the two of them. They were going to eat in the dining room, lit exclusively by candle light and then she would take him into the parlour for their usual drinks and then it would begin.

She had been distracted all day, almost forgetting to ring to arrange for him to come over. Finally Dot thought perhaps it would be a good start to call him. So she did. Hugh answered the phone of course and she promptly asked to be put through to the Inspector.

"Inspector Robinson"

"Ah Jack, come over tonight for a drink will you, around 8?" It was not a question as much as it was an order. Jack was used to this by now and decided that that it would be easier for him to agree rather than argue.

By the time 7.30 rolled around he was more than happy to go to Miss Fisher's house where he knew it would be warm and comfortable. He had had a hard day and the last thing he wanted was to go home to his cold and empty house. He decided to walk over, it wasn't too far and it would give him a good opportunity to clear his mind. At this point he had no idea what was awaiting him.

When he arrived at 7.55 he was greeted at the door by Dot, which was unusual, but was informed that this was Mr Butlers night off and she herself was going on a date with Constable Collins. Which could only mean one thing, he and Phryne were to be alone.

He was ushered into the Parlour and told Miss Fisher would be just a minute. So Miss Fisher had gotten rid of all her staff for the night, this both scared and intrigued the Inspector. What did she possibly have planned? He had a few ideas, however wasn't sure they would go down too well. He also wasn't sure he was entirely ready for whatever she had in mind.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone running their hands through his hair. "Jack" she said, collecting them both a drink from a tray behind him. He wasn't even aware he had sat down or that she had entered the room. "How nice of you to join me" She knew she had interrupted his daydreaming, which pleased her.

"Ah Miss Fisher" he stopped when he saw her for the first time. She was wearing long black pants and a cream shirt which was see through in at the right angle.

"I see you've evicted your staff for the night?"

God he annoyed her sometimes, any other man in the same situation would have pounced on her and the opportunity she had provided. She had cleared her house, lit the room only by candle light and her clothes were practically see through. God, was she trying to impress him? Never had she felt the need to impress a man, they usually felt the need to impress her. Nor however had she wanted a man so much in her life.

Letting out a deep sigh and taking in a deep sip of her drink, she looked the Inspector straight in the eye.

"So Jack, tell me, any murders today?"

"I'm sure you're very aware Miss Fisher that there has not been." Suddenly it dawned on him what she was doing. Two could play at this game, he took a long sip of his drink before going to sit beside her on the love seat.

"Ah" she murmured, genuinely shocked at this movement "what a pleasant surprise" shuffling closer to him, breaking any space which could have existed between them.

"What has bought this on?"

"I could have asked the same" he said with a look of defiance on his face "getting rid of your staff for the night."

"A happy coincidence" she said with a playful smirk on her lips.

"I'm sure." He said leaning across to the table to refill his glass, brushing his hand across her leg while doing so.

"None of them are coming him til late you know" she whispered, "If we're lucky they won't be back til tomorrow." Her face was very close to his by this stage, but he felt she didn't deserve to win that easily.

"I very much doubt that Miss Williams and Constable Collins will spend the night together." Before he had realised what he had said she was laughing "Not until they're happily married anyway." She managed between laughs. Jack turned away from her to pour them both more whisky.

"Can you imagine it Jack." Miss Fisher quipped shaking her head and picking up her re- filled glass.

"I'd rather not." He said looking embarrassed.

* * *

The pair shared several more glasses of whisky (perhaps too many) and ended up sitting very close, Phryne was leaning very heavily on him, when a rather awkward silence fell between them.

"Miss Fisher" Jack started, earning a frown from Phryne, "I should really be leaving." He was in no position to move however, with her full body weight against him.

"Ah Jack" Miss Fisher pushed back into the love seat, forcing their bodies very close. Too close for friends really.

She moved her hand so that it was positioned firmly on his upper thigh. "Jack don't go."

He could barely breathe; she had such an effect on his body at the best of times. Now she was practically sitting on his lap, holding his leg very firmly, her fingernails biting through his pants. He could feel himself becoming aroused.

"Phryne please"he began, but before he could finish his sentence she had moved her hand ever so slightly toward the inside of his pant leg and that was it. She turned her body so that she was facing him and her hand found exactly what it was looking for.

"Phryne, I don't think..." He was cut off by her kissing his mouth, more like assaulting it really. He could do nothing but return her passionate kiss. She was wild and every good as good a kisser as he had remembered and imagined. Her kisses burned like wild fire across his face and neck before he summoned the ability to stop her.

"Phryne" he managed to pant, "We shouldn't be doing this"

"I don't see why not" she purred her hands still roaming his lower body, sliding up his chest to cup his face. She looked deep into his eyes, his brown eyes returning her stare, a battle of their wills. Eventually she won.

"Fine, but can we please go somewhere more private?" he said, visions of getting caught by Mr Butler or worse Miss Williams flashing across his mind.

"You said yourself that no one was here." She said challenging him, simultaneously unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt, raising her body slowly as she did so, to allow more room to take his shirt off.

He took this as his chance to brush her off, moving to stand behind the love seat and pouring himself another drink. He sculled it as he realised what was happening and that she too was rising to follow him. Suddenly she again was standing very close to him, her hand on his lower back, he could smell her sweet overpowering perfume mixed with the whisky which they had both had too much of.

"Afraid Jack?" she purred, as her hands once again found his chest, reaching up to kiss him. He however beat her to it. In one sharp move, he had grabbed her arms and her hair and was violently kissing her, pushing his body hard against hers. It was too much for Phryne, letting out a moan which she did not regret, she kissed back with equal passion. In one sharp move, she moved her hand to Jacks rapidly hardening cock which sent him to a whole other level. He was so shocked and overcome by this that she managed to spin him around so she was pinned to the love seat. The momentum however was too much, causing them both to crash over the top of the couch and onto the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack landed on top of Phryne, who managed to mutter "oh Jack" before promptly passing out.

Jack silently cursed; this was definitely not how either of them had planned the night. Somehow they had both flipped over the couch and now Phryne was now pressed beneath him having hit her head on the coffee table. The situation might have been funny, if it weren't for the fact that Miss Fisher was passed out cold.

Jack sighed before deciding the best thing to do was to put her to bed and get her properly assessed in the morning. Since everyone else was out (curse her having it all so well thought out) he picked her up with a groan and carried her up the stairs. Just when things were going to well, of course something like this would happen. His body was not at all impressed by being stopped so suddenly, he implored himself to try and think of anything but that. It wasn't until he was at the top that he realised he had no idea which was her room. Knowing Miss Fisher however, it was sure to be the grandest, more than likely the one at the end of the corridor whose door was slightly ajar.

She came too just as he was walking up the corridor, but remained still and silent, wondering what Jack was going to do with her. God she wanted him so badly, he drove her wild and things were going so well, he had finally given in to her, almost. But then somehow she managed to pass out and was being carried to her bedroom. Well at least he had figured out which bedroom was hers, how very clever of him. Perhaps she should keep pretending to be in the land of unconscious to see exactly what he would do to her.

When he entered her room he had to admit he was shocked, but not altogether surprised. The room was comprised of the richest and darkest of colours, perfect for seduction, perfect for Miss Fisher. It also held the biggest bed he had seen in his life, complete with silk sheets and what seemed to be about 100 pillows. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at his before depositing her on the bed.

He considered leaving her as she was, but he really couldn't leave her in those clothes, they were probably worth more than what he earned in a year. But did he really want to see Miss Fisher without her clothes on? Of course he did, but he didn't feel it would be very proper of him to do so. He was however very drunk, as was she, so perhaps she wouldn't remember.

"Please take them off Jack, or Dottie will murder me." Shocked, not realising that she had regained conscious, Jack physically jumped.

"I didn't think…" he was cut off by her smirking at him with a un- natural shine to her eyes "You were going to take them off down there, what's the difference?"

He complied with her wishes silently, the alcohol getting the better of him, stripping her of her shoes, pants and shirt, leaving her only in her undergarments. He couldn't help but stare at her perfect form, her skin so porcelain accented by the black of her silk underwear. Realising he was staring and how his body was responding he snapped back to reality. "Phryne you hit your head, its bleeding, maybe I should get Dot"

"She's not here remember? She said sitting up, her head was positively spinning "And anyway, do you really think she would appreciate finding us alone in my room with only my underwear on?" She had somehow managed to crawl across the bed to him, (he wondered how even through not 2 minutes ago she was unconscious she could manage this) her face so close he could couldn't help but stare into the pools of jade which were her eyes. She started to kiss his face, but he stopped her. "Phryne, you really need to lay down. And we definitely shouldn't be doing this. Not with you in this state"

"Trust me, I've had worse, and been just fine." She said not missing a beat. Jack gave her a stern look mixed with a look of shock which in her alcohol induced state couldn't help but giggle at.

Suddenly the pain in her head hit her like a brick. "Fine" she said, realising he was right, but not wanting to admit it.

He lay her back down, resisting the urge to lay down beside her before letting himself out of the room and making the long walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

She was rudely awoken the next morning by Mac, slamming the door behind her, making no effort to be quiet or polite.

"Phryne, you really can't be doing this." She said shoving her bag onto the end of Phryne's bed, shuffling through her bag looking for something.

Not even having an opportunity to properly open her eyes, let alone remember what she was being scolded for Phryne simply groaned and rolled over, muttering something about going away and the early hour. She had a pounding headache and could see no real reason for Mac to be in her bedroom at this early hour.

"Inspector Robertson called me this morning" the Doctor said with anger, but somehow laughter in her voice as well "He said that you somehow managed to have quite a bad fall last night and cut your head and that I should come and have a look at you right away." She gave Phryne a look, which said that she knew it all.

"Now Miss Fisher, tell me why Jack Robertson would know that you took a fall, and why would he, not one of your staff be calling me at such an early hour?"

"I don't remember." Was her simple response, which was partly true. She remembered trying to kiss Jack in her bed and her brushing him off, she also remembered telling him to undress her so her dress wouldn't get crushed, which he had obviously done considering her state of undress. "I guess you would have to ask the Inspector" bits were coming back to her, but she relished the idea of Jack having to explain himself to not only her, but Dr Mac.

"Well then, I guess its lucky I suggested he join me this morning."

At this Phryne raised her eyebrows before closing her eyes again, her head really was hurting, not that she was going to let anyone know that. She had the perfect plan worked out last night and it was all going so well until somehow she blacked out. Why were things so hard for her and Jack (or not she noted wickedly).

Mac told Phryne to sit up as she wanted to examine the cut to her head. It really was nasty, a gash to the top of her head, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. She was just commenting on the large bruises on both of her upper arms when there was a quiet knock at the door.

"Come in Jack" she practically purred winking at Mac who simply rolled her eyes.

"Ah Inspector, nice of you to join us." Mac said in a most sarcastic manor, "manage to find the room okay?" He looked guilty about this, which made Phryne want to laugh, but he looked as bad as she felt, so took pity on him enough not to.

"I was just asking Phryne how she managed to sustain such injuries, but she is unable to recall for herself, perhaps you could enlighten us?" She look straight at him when she said this, he was about to remark that he was sure she could remember something (she seemed to remember everything else) when she looked at him reading his mind and saying "No Jack dear, I really don't."

"We were sitting (laying really) in the parlour when I went to leave, and then you" he stopped, looking from her to Mac and then back at her, she shrugged her shoulders before adding " we were about to go upstairs" Mac raised her eyebrows at this but did not comment.

"And then we fell over the couch." He said this statement very fast, looking to the ground like a naughty school boy. "You fell over the couch?" she said with a look of disbelief on her face, a smile of remembrance flicked over Miss Fishers face, suddenly she remembered every detail of what had happened. She was not about to let Jack know that though, she was enjoying this too much.

"I landed on top of Miss Fisher and she hit her head on the table, so I took her upstairs and put her to bed." Jack thought he might die with embarrassment, which really wasn't in his nature, but this woman scared him.

Miss Fisher was glad he had neglected the part about her asking him to undress her and her attempting to have sex with him minutes after being unconscious.

Mac gave Jack a look of warning, before turning to Phryne "You will be fine, but you need to rest today, and try not to do anything to aggravate that cut." She began to silently pack away her things before leaning down to give Phryne a kiss on the cheek before whispering to her "and do try to be less rough with your playmates." And with a nod to Jack she was gone.

He stood there awkwardly not really sure what he was supposed to do now. It was Saturday and his day off, so he didn't really have anywhere to be, however he didn't really feel comfortable staying here after last night.

"Well you heard Mac." Her eyes looking him up and down "I have to stay in bed all day" patting the empty space beside her, leaning over ever so slightly so that she might as well have been naked.

"Yes, but she also said that you have to rest." He instantly regretted saying that. Miss Fisher's eyes widened in fake innocence "Jack I never said we I wouldn't rest. I'm simply inviting you to keep me company for the day. We can do wicked things tomorrow." The last sentence sent the events of last night crashing back into his mind. How would he possibly make it through a whole day in her bed without anything happening?

Never the less he took off his shoes and coat before joining her on her bed, trying his best to ignore the wicked look in her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

They lay in silence for some time before Phryne realised he had in fact fallen asleep. It really had been a late night, and she couldn't help but laugh. Never had she had a man fall asleep on her bed before anything had even happened. She was slightly disappointed, but all the same decided that it would be best to let him sleep, really that is what she should be doing. Her head did hurt terribly and she was very hung-over, but she would never tell anyone that.

Her mind skipped to last night, she had been so close to finally capturing him, but had been too keen and pulled him down with her (literally). Well that certainly wouldn't be happening tonight, having lost out to him once again, she was even more determined to capture him. Thoughts of how she might next try and seduce the sleeping Inspector floated across her mind as she too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She awoke precisely one hour later to her bedroom door closing to find that her curtains had been drawn and tea for two had been set on her bedside table. "Ah Dot" she mused out loud, thankful for the breakfast and tea, she was starving having not eaten since yesterdays lunch. She ate in silence allowing the Inspector to sleep, he really did deserve it. And he really cut quite a lush figure when he was sleeping; he had without knowing rolled over so that he was facing her, his arm slung across her now upright body. His hand was placed in a most provocative position had he been awake and known what he was doing. She let out a small sigh, wondering how serious Mac had been about spending the day resting when she noticed that Jack was awaking. Not missing a beat she stared down at him with a look of pure lust on her face. "Well hello Inspector." Realising how he was laying and the position of his hand, he took a moment before removing it, but not before stroking it up the length of her stomach as he did so, very slowly, stopping just short of her breasts, relishing in the look on her face as he did so.

"Miss Fisher, I seem to have fallen asleep, not very good company at all." He said, ignoring what he had just done to her. She tried her best to take the look of shock off her face, but was just slightly too slow.

"Its fine, I too slept" she finally caught up, she wasn't sure if it was how he just touched her or the cut to her head which had left her feeling suddenly very dizzy indeed. She took the opportunity to lay back on her pillows as he sat up and stretched, before getting up to help himself to the tea and toast.

She wanted nothing more than to take him right there and then, he was in her bedroom, had been laying in her bed… her thoughts were cut off by Jack asking her a question.

"Pardon?" she said, having paid no attention to what he was saying.

"I said, are you feeling any better?" he said with a small shake of his head, finishing the last of the toast.

"I'm fine" she said smiling, deciding that the previous head spin was down to lust and not injury. "I've had far worse and been just fine, just needed a little lay down that's all." She said knowing that this was not entirely true and that really she felt horrid.

Somehow he could tell that she was lying. He himself had a dreadful headache from all the alcohol they had drunk, but the sleep had left him feeling a lot better. He walked back around to his (he had a side?!) side of the bed and lay back down beside her. Immediately he felt her warm hand on his stomach, he has about to protest when she spoke.

"Jack, I really do want to thank you for looking after me last night." She turned to face him, looking into his eyes "Most men would have just taken advantage of the state I was in or just left me in my parlour for someone else to deal with." Her hand began to creep down toward his belt buckle and he felt himself flush. "And I'm sorry for ruining a perfectly good and wicked evening by becoming unconscious." She said this last statement with haunted eyes, almost unsure of herself. She hadn't felt this bad about something for a long time, this man really has an effect on her.

"That is partly my fault" he said in a more choked voice than he would have liked. Her hand had now undone his belt and was attempting to undo the button to his pants. Deciding that in her current state she really shouldn't be doing that to him, for fear of what he might do to her, he reached down and grabbed her hand. "Phryne, you need to rest."

"Why Jack" she said with a small smile playing at her lips, "I was just trying to undo your belt to make you more comfortable, surely you didn't think there would be any funny business." She said blinking her eyes in a most flirtatious manner. He had been lured into her trap once again, he let out a sigh and removed his hand from her, she allowed him to re do his button but would not allow him to put his belt back on. Her touching him was driving her mad, which surely she knew?

"Are you sure..." she began slightly unsure of herself, but was cut off by Jack reaching across and grabbing her hand.

"Miss Fisher we have plenty of time, please just rest for awhile. I don't want you hurt anymore than you already are, as much as I would love to." She laughed at this and lay down as she was told.

Even though Jack had said all of this all he really wanted to do was kiss her, well really more than that if he was totally honest, but he knew that she really needed rest with a head injury. He turned away from her so that she couldn't see his face or his body, which was still very much alive with longing. He waited until she was asleep before he snuck out of her room and the house, she really did need rest and she wouldn't really get that with him in her bed. He decided he could come back tomorrow and they could try again, hopefully this time much more successfully.


	5. Chapter 5

There was music playing when he arrived at her house that Monday night. He had decided it was probably better to let her rest and properly recover, so had stayed away from the house for next two days.

This of course had driven her crazy. Mac had been over to visit her yesterday to tell her she needed another day of rest and then she could do what she liked. This had been a relief to her, she had been invited to a very exclusive party which she simply had to attend, her friend Celia had actually begged her and when she found out she was bed ridden had even offered and nurse her back to health personally. However she also desperately wanted to see Jack, so she had done the only sensible thing a woman in such a position could do and that was to invite him to escort her to the party. When she had rung to inquire, her host (Celia) had been most shocked, Miss Fisher was never the type to bring a guest to a party, rather to take one home (usually the most handsome) Celia thought with jealousy. She really was intrigued to meet this (she assumed) mystery man.

This he had not been happy about, but how could he really say no to her? She had called him that morning telling him that they would he would be joining her at a party and to wear his best suit. By now he was under her spell, he could think of nothing worse than attending a party with her friends (he was sure they would have to be just as outrageous as she) but was willing to do anything to be in her company.

Ever since the other night he had not been able to keep his mind of her, or on his work, which really was a worry. But now here he was at her house, ready for whatever the night might bring.

Miss Fisher herself opened the door, her lips curving into a bright red smile as she opened the door.

"Jack" Her dress was an emerald green which made her hair and skin shine, it was very long and very tight, a fact he couldn't help but notice as turned to grab her purse off the side table. "Ooops" she openly flirted as she promptly dropped the purse to the ground, bending to retrieve it, sending his body into a spin. She knew exactly what she was doing, but he wasn't about to fall for her tricks. Before she could even stand up fully he grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to face him before he started kissing her, hard. She responded quickly with vigour, her hands immediately finding his hair and his bum, giving it a firm squeeze. Before they could get any further there was a small sound of shock from the kitchen doorway as Dot entered the room. "Ah sorry Miss." She had flushed the deepest red and was backing out of the room as Miss Fisher pulled away from Jack fixing her lipstick in the process. "Ah Dot, the Inspector and I were just leaving. Don't bother to wait up."

Dot looked as though she was going to have a heart attack, Jack thought to himself. Miss Fisher did on occasion love to tease Miss Williams about her ideas on sex, but her tone of voice told Dot exactly what they were planning on doing and even he felt himself flush with embarrassment.

As she smiled at Dot and started to the front door, Jack found himself stuck in place almost as though someone had glued him to the floor. "Ah, well Goodnight Miss Williams." he said, not able to look her in the eye as he hastily followed Miss Fisher out the front door.

They made it all the way to the car before she started laughing. "Jack you saucy little thing. The night hasn't even begun!" she said this still laughing as they climbed into the car, her taking the wheel. He was still unsure as to how he should respond, so sat in silence as they drive toward the party. Fortunately for him, it was only a few blocks away. Finally he found words "why exactly did we drive if it's so close?""In case we need to make a quick escape." She said with a wink and promptly jumped out of the car. That was when he knew that tonight was going to be difficult, for more than one reason. With a sigh he hoped out of the car and grabbed her awaiting arm.

Well at least it was only a small party he thought to himself as they walked in the front door to be greeted by a butler, who promptly took their coats. They were yet to meet anyone, so that at least meant he should be safe from too many people. He hated the thought of hundreds of people watching him, or so he had thought until now.

As the butler opened the door to a rather large and gold sitting room, he couldn't help but feel that all 20 sets of eyes turned to look at them. He couldn't really blame them, she in her skin tight emerald dress without a care in the world and (he looking very dapper), but very out of place. Luckily for him Miss Fisher was full of ease in such social situations and promptly walked them across the room (of course) to the alcohol and poured them both rather large tumblers of very fine whisky. They stood in silence for a minute taking in the party before she spoke.

" Jack I am sorry we have had to come to this, I had promised Celia I would come, she practically begged me, and Mac is coming and she hardly comes to these sorts of things (he couldn't imagine why)." She said all of this very fast, almost too fast for even her. She turned to smile at him, touching his arm with a genuine smile "But I am so glad you're here."

It almost, almost, seemed to Jack that she was nervous, which was something that he did not think was an emotion Miss Fisher was capable of feeling. She went on though "And I did really need" she said the word need with heavy influence "to see you." He knew what she was implying, and after the other nights failed events and the kiss they had just shared at her house he couldn't agree more. His mind flicked back to the other night when he flipped her over the couch and he suddenly very much wished they had remained at her house and made their way up to her bedroom.

He felt her hand creep across his chest to grab at his buttons and shirt front turning them to face each other.

"Well, it is my pleasure Miss Fisher." He said, with a lot of meaning in his voice, their faces suddenly very close. He could feel her breathing had gotten heavier and she started to lean into kiss him her hands reaching for his back when someone came up beside them and gave a polite cough. They were both snapped back into reality, pulling apart to find Mac staring at them with a most questioning look in her eye. "Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

He suddenly realised that they had not even said hello to anyone, which was very rude of them both, even if he wasn't into these types of parties. But he supposed he was with Miss Fisher and she didn't seem to care what people thought.

"Ah Mac" Phryne said not missing a beat, not at all, "The Inspector was just telling me how much he was enjoying the view."

"I bet" she said running her eyes down Phrynes dress, "You really have outdone yourself with this one."

"Why thank-you Mac, I do try you know." She said with an evil smile and a quick glance at Jack.

Jack felt her hand begin creeping across his back and noticed that he had somehow managed to finish his drink. He was definitely in for a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Two drinks down and they were still talking to Mac, well she was talking, he was just standing there taking in the party. As a detective he couldn't help but observe the people in the room and try to imagine what crimes some of them might have committed. He was beginning to find that difficult however as the whole time they had been talking and he watching, Phryne's hand had been doing a little dance across his back. It was slowly driving him crazy and he had to keep trying to concentrate on the party and not what she was doing to him. Finally he was saved when a very beautiful woman with blonde hair and very blue eyes appear at his side.

"You shouldn't let her get away with that you know." She whispered into his ear, startling him enough for Miss Fisher and Mac to stop their conversation.

"Celia!" Phryne dropped her hand from its current position on his bottom to sweep her friend up in a hug, well as much of a hug you could get from women in such tight dresses.

"Jack this is Celia Watson, and Celia, this is Detective Inspector Jack Robinson." Mrs Celia Watson (a widow, and at such a young age and to such a rich man, she had of course been cleared of all charges) gave Jack a very painstaking long and curious looking over.

So this was who Phryne had asked to escort her to her party. Well he wasn't as good looking as some she had swept up in her many years, but he was still good looking. He was obviously very smart if he was on her intellectual level, and he was a police officer, so that's how they must have met, but must be a touch crazy , she added as an afterthought to come to a party with her. But then, who couldn't help but be swept up by Phryne? But for Phryne to be swept up by him, then he really must be something special.

"So nice to finally meet the famous Detective Inspector." She said with a bright smile and a look of knowing in her eyes.

Again he wasn't going to fall into one of Miss Fishers traps, "And you Mrs Watson, such a nice party, and house." He said on his best behaviour, not wanting to disappoint Miss Fisher, knowing that if he did he would never live it down.

"Yes well I would think it's nice party too if I come with someone as spectacular as Phryne, but sadly for me, I am dateless, yet again." He found it hard to feel too sorry for her and wasn't sure how to respond. Luckily for him, the music started up and Celia was distracted for just long enough to forget to wait for an answer before running off to fall into the arms of a very handsome and very young boy.

"Well I will leave you two alone, and on behalf of Celia, enjoy the party." And with a tip of her drink Mac too was off leaving them alone at the makeshift bar.

"I recognise her from somewhere" he said thinking hard about what she had whispered to him.

"Ah yes" she started, apparently struggling for words, something she was not at all known for. "Celia was, ah accused of murdering her husband 5 years ago. She was of course cleared of all charges." She finished with a smile.

"Of course." Jack said, frowning slightly, knowing there was more to that story.

"Not that I'm one for gossip" and she really wasn't, but it was important that he understood "but he did hit her quite viciously and was not going to sign a divorce paper, and then one day he just" she shrugged her shoulders with a look of nonchalance "drowned in a lake while they were on holidays."

Jack nodded his head once deeply, he knew she shouldn't have told him, Celia had obviously had her husband killed, but she obviously trusted him enough to keep it a secret, so he would.

"Celia and I grew up together in Collingwood" she added, with a look of longing for another time on her face. A happier time when she was just a girl and her sister was still alive. But then again, would she have ever met Jack Robinson if all that hadn't happened? Suddenly she drank the rest of her drink and snapped back to reality, not wanting to relive the past, especially when the present was so good.

"So Jack" she said putting her drink down, he noticed she had just finished her first and he was on his third. "Care to dance?" looking into her eyes he knew it wasn't a question, so allowed himself to be dragged onto the makeshift dance floor. They began to dance and before long a very slow number came on, she took this as her opportunity wrapping both her arms around his neck pulling him indecently close.

"You know Miss Fisher, we could get arrested for dancing this close." He whispered into his ear, beyond the point of caring, the alcohol had hit him quite hard.

"Good" she whispered back, drunk on lust. She pulled him even closer and began to slowly kiss him as they danced. He kissed her back with equal slowness, not wanting the kiss to end. As the song finished she pulled away looking into his eyes and grabbing his hand to pull him away from the dance floor.

* * *

Mac who had never really been one for dancing, well at parties anyway, was sitting on a love seat pushed against a wall when Celia came and sat down beside her. "Mac, our Phryne really likes him doesn't she?" As if on cue they watched as she drew her hands up around his neck and pulled him close to her as they continued to dance. "You could say that" Mac said with a sigh, "I just hope he knows what he is in for." Celia continued to watch with great jealousy as the song ended and she watched Phryne lead him away.

Instead of pulling him toward the front door as he had hoped, he instead pulled her over to the drinks table pouring a large glass of whisky and sculling it in a way which was most unfit for a lady.

"Phryne" he started, but was cut off

"I must have done something right to not get a Miss Fisher." She said with a smirk on her beautiful face. Wordlessly she grabbed his hand and led him out of the party and into her car.


	7. Chapter 7

They managed to get home in record time, and as Miss Fisher was driving this really was a feat. But for once Jack didn't mind at all, in a way it added to the thrill of what he knew was about to come.

As they pulled up he leant over and once again kissing her, slowly and gently, pulling her to him, she pulled back though, looking almost lost. "Jack, we really should go inside, I don't want anything messing this up" she said, a very serious look on her face.

And for once, she was very serious. She knew that once she they did this, there was no going back. In the few days she had had to recover from her head wound she had had a lot of time to think about Jack and what their relationship had become. She knew she loved him, something she didn't like to admit, and probably wouldn't admit to anyone, (except maybe him, maybe) but the thought of other people harming him or anything coming between them truly made her upset. She also had considered how he made her feel physically, usually him looking into her eyes was generally enough to send her crazy (also something which she would never admit to). The other night when she had invited him over she hadn't fully considered the consequences of them going ahead, but now she had and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

She looked over at him, seeing the look of passion on his face, which was temporarily broken. He had sat back in his seat and was looking into his lap, obviously deep in thought. She needed to bring back their usual casual air of their usual banter if this was going to happen. Without hesitating she grabbed his hand and took his second finger to her lips, sucking on it very gently and evenly.

That bought him back to life. God she was infuriating, but he really couldn't help but be aroused by her action. He turned to look at her with his eyebrows raised and felt her other hand creep across his pants looking for the zipper to his pants. Infuriating, and also an enormous tease he quickly thought as his mind wandered to concentrate on what she was doing to him. She got the reaction she was looking for and he couldn't help but feel that she was right about them moving into the house. He removed her finger from his mouth with a slight groan (her planned had worked) and turned to get out of the car. She rolled her eyes at his back knowing that she would ultimately win and they walked toward the house in a tense silence of anticipation.

The moment they walked in the front door Phryne barely had time to put her bag down before Jack had bent down and was kissing her neck with much passion, his hands finding her hair and her lower back as they had earlier in the night.

Dot was still sitting in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close. She hadn't realised how late it was, but looking up to the clock hanging on the wall it was only 10 o'clock. "How odd" she said aloud to herself. She wondered if it was Miss Fisher home so early, she never came home early though, although she did have_ that_ look in her eyes before she had gone out. Dot wondered sometimes about her Miss. Although she had not (well not that she knew of) had anyone in her bed for awhile now. She was still deciding if she should go and check or not when she heard a little shriek from outside the door which was defiantly her Miss. Dot decided to remain in the kitchen until she was sure they had disappeared, she did not want to catch them twice in one night. She assumed them, because why would Miss Fisher be shrieking alone? Dot blushed deeply at the thought of what she might be up to and quickly pushed that thought to the back of her mind, returning to her knitting and trying her hardest not to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Miss Fisher was struggling to lead Jack up to her bedroom. They were both very caught up in the moment and it wasn't until her brain realised that it was only very early (for her) that she managed to pull her neck away from Jack, letting out a small shriek of arousal in the process. This sent Jack even crazier.

"Jack" she whispered into his ear as he bit her neck.

"Yes" he stopped what he was doing, her tone of voice was very off.

"We need to go upstairs; I think Dottie might still be in the kitchen." A small smile played at her lips as she said this.

"Oh" he said thinking of how Miss Williams had caught them only a few hours ago in a similar position. "Right" he said as he let her lead him up the stairs and to the end of the corridor.

* * *

"So Jack" she turned to face him as they walked into her room looking into his eyes with passion and longing. She had not had anyone in her bedroom for some time now, somehow it just didn't seem right. And she had been wanting him for so long and now she finally had him, well almost.

"Phryne" he practically sighed as he reached to grab her back and pull her to him. He began to kiss her with a passion of someone who had wanted something for a very long time, and she responded with heated passion. She didn't think it really mattered, she usually liked to play with her food before she ate it, but she knew that she could have Jack whenever she wanted from now on.

She could feel him getting very hard against her, so pulled him closer to her, kissing with an unusual passion and quickness. She let her hands run across his body, exploring every single scrap of skin in detail. He however had kept his hands firmly on her lower, back which he knew would be driving her mad, but he felt he needed to have some kind of control on the situation.

He really was a very good kisser, his hands had not moved from her back though, but she was extremely aroused. She could tell that he was more than ready, she assumed that he hadn't had sex for awhile, but then again neither had she…

Her thoughts were broken by a pair of hands which had suddenly found her… "Oh Jack" was all she managed to mutter as his hand reached up her dress and into her. That was more than enough for her and for him. She very quickly managed to get his pants down (almost too fast) he considered later, and he somehow managed to slide her skin tight dress up with her help to undo the hidden zipper.

She was undoing his shirt as she pushed him onto her bed, as he pulled her down onto him with a slight thump as they sunk into the very plush bed. Giving up on the shirt, she managed to tear the reaming buttons and slipping his arms out before raising her hips to lower herself onto him.

It was at this point when she was lying on top of him about to allow him to enter her that he realised that she had not been wearing underwear at all. At the thought of this he pulled her down with such a force that all the air seemed to leave her lungs at once and she gave a very satisfied sigh, almost with relief.

He began to thrust into her, but she knew he would not be able to last long; she herself was very close to coming. Jack really did thrill her and as much experience as she had, she could not wait forever. She leant down to kiss him looking straight into his eyes as she did so she whispered with raggered breath "Please Jack." He speed up immediately pushing into her hard, making her groan, which he knew could only mean good things. Her breathing was becoming very shallow and the noises she was making were about to sent them both over the edge. He moved his hands so that were now positioned on her very beautiful white bottom and squeezed very hard, all of a sudden he felt her tighten around him and the waves of pleasure began, pleased that he had made her come first, he too broke into orgasm.


	8. Chapter 8

They lay there side by side panting before Jack felt a hand find his and squeeze it very tightly, her fingers lacing into his. He couldn't think of any words to say, so he didn't, neither did she, which shocked him slightly, she always had something to say.

They lay there for another 5 minutes before finally Phryne spoke "Why did we wait so long for that?"

They were not the words he had expected her to say so he rolled to face her still holding her hand. A very self satisfied smile played on her face and in her eyes when he looked into her eyes. She was very beautiful even though she was covered in sweat and her hair was tousled on her face, her fringe askew. All her make-up seemed to have melted off, but she was still very beautiful and also (although he didn't care to admit it,) arousing. He still wasn't ready to talk when she squeezed his hand once again giving him a gentle kiss on the head before turning so that she was now cradled in a spooning position.

She pulled his hand across her body and to her mouth where she kissed it gently. Finally he found the words he was looking for "I'm not sure, but I hope we can do it again?" she couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh before shuffling closer to him and closing her eyes. She found herself feeling very comfortable in Jack Robinson's arms, almost at peace with herself and properly relaxed for the first time in a long time. She was just drifting off to sleep lost in a haze of comfort when she felt someone kissing her neck very gently, almost cautiously afraid she would turn him away.

Jack was struggling, she had pressed himself very close to him and he was finding it difficult to control himself. He had not had sex for a longer than he would care to admit. Somehow he had managed to let her come first when they had sex before, but now he needed her again. She seemed to be very comfortable in his arms, but he decided that for once her comfort could wait. He began to kiss her neck, very gently, testing for her reaction.

Her eyes remained shut, but her body was very much awake and very much aware what he was doing to her. Sensing that she was awake by the way she squirmed slightly at his touch he continued kissing her neck with increasing passion, allowing his hand to slide down her body and rest on the peak of her hip bone. She slipped her body back slightly causing his hand to drop off her hip, and her bottom to push into his cock, this motion caused him to get very hot and very hard which was not missed by her. She let out a gentle moan before pulling herself away slightly to lay on her back and swiftly pulled him down onto her.

He was laying on her and felt her kisses on his face as he moved as to enter her again. She however was faster and moved her body up to meet his. This was too much for Jack, she was good, very good, but he guessed that was from a lot of practise, this was hardly the time to be thinking about that though. He had a very beautiful, very willing naked woman underneath him and he decided to take full advantage of this. He pushed down hard onto her and she thrust back with equal enthusiasm, it wasn't long until they had fallen into a rhythm before Jack decided to turn them so that Phryne was on top of him. She liked this a lot and so did he. From this angle he had the perfect view of her snow white breasts and her hair framed her face perfectly. He could see her eyes shut in concentration and her lips letting out silent moans of pleasure. He knew she was enjoying this as much as he was, which really was a nice thought he smiled to himself.

Phryne opened her eyes at this exact moment to catch him smiling stupidly to himself and decided that he was enjoying himself too much. Although she was on the verge of her orgasm, she decided to wipe that smile off his face and replace it with one of shock, something she was known for. She stopped rocking and pushed Jack off, this catching him by surprise, which made it easy to reposition herself so that she was now crouching over him with a devilish smile on her face. He look shocked and upset, before she started to lean over her mouth catching the tip of his very hard member, when his eyes widened and her name escaped from his lips.

"Phryne" he started but was chocked as she began to suck, his words turning into a moan. That had been the response she had been looking for. She knew it had been a long time since Jack had gotten any such pleasure and deserved a break. She enjoyed pleasing other people and he couldn't help but tease him, even in their most intimate moments.

Jack having never been sucked off like this (well ever) came just seconds later. He swore he heard a very satisfied pout when he did, but couldn't be sure. Phryne being most pleased with herself swallowed happily and gave a noise of satisfaction before an equally pleased Jack sat up very shakily to kiss her gently on the lips. He began to thank her, moving his hands toward her breasts, however she cut him off with a finger to the lips in a hushing motion.

"Shhh Jack." She whispered looking into his eyes and taking his hand in hers once again. "You can thank me when we wake up." And with that she lay them both down where they very quickly fell asleep on top of the sheets hand in hand.

* * *

_Should I continue? You peeps decide!_


End file.
